1. Field
This disclosure relates in general to a reflex reflector, and more specifically, to a reflex reflector incorporating an accent piece.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well known to integrate various components with the bumper of a vehicle. For example, reflex reflectors are commonly applied to the bumper of a vehicle. The reflex reflector is designed to render the vehicle more noticeable by reflecting back to a viewer a portion of the light impinging upon the reflector.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional reflex reflector 2 includes a reflector lens 4 having internal structure (not shown) adapted to redirect and reflect light by means of internal reflection. Reflector lenses, which are typically fabricated from plastic and glass, are rigid and relatively fragile. Therefore, the reflector lens 4 is mounted on a support frame or base 6. The reflex reflector 2 (inclusive of the reflector lens 4 and the base 6) can be mounted in a recess provided in the bumper cover 10 of a vehicle. Typically, fasteners (not shown) will connect the reflex reflector 2 to the bumper cover 10. Once mounted, the base 6 is concealed and hidden from view behind the reflector lens 4.
Decorative accent pieces are also applied to the bumper of a vehicle. An accent piece can be located on the bumper cover next to the reflex reflector. An accent piece can also completely surround a reflex reflector to form a decorative bezel. Such accent pieces typically include a base material with a metallic coating. The metallic coating gives the accent piece a polished appearance or a mirror-like finish.
Known structures that integrate vehicle components into a bumper cover are generally thought to be acceptable, but they are not without shortcomings. Specifically, according to conventional wisdom, the reflex reflector and the accent piece are provided as separate and distinct parts, which can make assembly of the vehicle difficult and cumbersome. For example, it can be difficult to control the alignment between the reflex reflector, the accent piece, and the bumper cover. Further, each individual part requires separate handling and separate connectors at installation.
Clearance gaps may also exist between the reflex reflector and the accent piece. Such gaps can widen over time and lead to vibration and wind noise. Further, the gaps between the parts may be uneven and detract from the aesthetic appearance of the bumper cover.